


whooaaaoooa the sequel

by shslmomoharustan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslmomoharustan/pseuds/shslmomoharustan
Summary: Because it needed one after five seconds
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Truck/Truck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	whooaaaoooa the sequel

Snas was very shook that Nagito fucking murdered him, so he revived himself and Nagtio was like oh god oh fuck what the fuck oh no oh god oh duck.  
"You thought you could kill me, but I came back because I love you, Nagito." Sans said, he wasn't agry anymore. Nagito BLUSHKIS,  
"S-Sans-" just then, two trucks burst into the room  
"Two trucks having sex  
Two trucks having sex  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex  
Two trucks having sex  
Two trucks having sex  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex

Two pickup trucks  
Making love  
American made  
Built Ford Tough  
Two beautiful  
Murder machines  
American angels in the sky  
Grown men cry

Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex (huh!)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex (ha!)

Right by my side  
There's ZZ Top  
And Robert Z'Dar  
From Maniac Cop  
1, 2, and 3  
This barbecue could bring you to your knees  
And so could these  
Two trucks

Two trucks holding hands  
Two trucks holding hands  
The passion, the passion  
Is more than I can withstand  
Two trucks holding hands  
Two trucks holding hands  
The passion, the passion  
My big fat heart expands

Two pickup trucks  
One cylinder block  
Crush my body  
Like a rock  
So beautiful  
No stars tonight  
Just fireworks and eagles in the sky  
The Founding Fathers cry

Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily! Huh! Flex!

Two trucks having sex  
Two trucks having sex  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex!  
Two trucks having sex  
Two trucks having sex  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex!  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex, having sex, having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex, having sex, having sex)." The first Truck said as it fucking fucked the other truck because apparently that can happen. Nagito didn't like that the trucks stole his fanfic and so he just held Sans' hand.  
"Omg Nagito no, we can't hold hands before marriage!!!" Sans said. But fuck laws, Nagito just wormed and fucking spazamped and so the fanfic ends now.


End file.
